Just a Scratch
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: When on a hunting trip, Merlin get's his foot caught in a fox trap, and it's up to Arthur to get his friend back home. He must also deal with the repercussions of some shocking news when he finds out it's the knights who put the inhumane trap in a valley near Camelot. hurt!Merlin No!Slash Cannon!fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_New Story! Hope you like it. Definitely hurt!Merlin. Thanks again to **Anna Davenport. **(I think you can pretty much assume she'll be helping out with all of my stories in some way whether it be reading it over or writing Arthur, Gwaine, or some other character I don't always know how to write. Anyway, thanks!)_

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

It was one of _those_ days. You know, the terrible type when Arthur was actually excited to get up merely because he knew that he had the day off to go be joyful and kill little animals. That was Merlin's take on hunting days, anyway. Arthur's take on hunting days differed a bit.

"The sun is out, the wind is nice, and I'm ready to go! What's taking you so long, _Mer_lin?" Arthur complained, stretching his hands behind his head as he looked away from the window of his chambers.

"Just packing the saddlebags," Merlin called, looking around for everything Arthur would need for a day out. He frowned at Arthur's reply.

"Saddlebags?" Arthur scoffed. "No, today we go on foot. It'll be much quieter and maybe if we're lucky, you won't scare off every animal in the forest with your terrible riding skills."

"What? Why do we have to walk?" Merlin whined. Today was just getting worse and worse...

"Because I said so, now are you ready yet?" Arthur glared at Merlin, who have a resigned nod. "Good, then let's be off!"

Arthur enthusiastically led the way down the stairs, his crossbow in Merlin's hand. Leon stopped Merlin to ask him where Arthur was headed, and he nodded in understanding when Merlin simply replied "hunting".

Leon told him to keep an eye on the prince, and then hurried off to wherever he was going. Merlin hurried to catch up with Arthur, sighing when he was reprimanded for being slow.

Soon the two were within the canopied forest, enveloped in a sudden coolness much different than the otherwise warm late spring day.

"Come on," Arthur declared excitedly. "We're going to that valley not to far off where there's load of good hunting. We'll have to climb a bit of a mountain and go down another to get there, but it'll be worth it!"

"I'm sure," Merlin muttered, sighing as the began to ascend a rather steep hill. By the time they reached the top, Merlin was huffing and puffing (as was Arthur though he'd never admit it). Still, the moment Merlin's eyes fell upon the valley stretched out in front of him, he gaped in awe.

It was a secret hidden away, green and lush and beautiful with a stream going down the middle and spurts of forest around the edges. There was an open meadow in the middle fairly far below the two, and a few deer grazed peacefully.

Arthur laughed in triumph declaring that it was perfect, and then he reminded Merlin to keep quiet as they silently hurried down the hill. Nevertheless, part way down Arthur laughed and began to hurry.

"Bet I'll beat you," Arthur declared. The two friends down down the hill, laughing. Indeed, Arthur managed to make it down first.

"Next time I'll win," Merlin promised, to which Arthur rolled his eyes.

The two then hurried into a bunch of trees on the edge of the valley. The meadow and deer had disappeared from view, though Arthur silently led the way, Merlin pouting as he followed. He never enjoyed this part of the hunting trips.

By the time they arrived on the meadow, however, the deer had disappeared off somewhere leaving the flowing grasses empty of all but some brilliant blue butterflies.

"You must have scared them off!" Arthur complained, however Merlin simply shrugged and asked if they could have lunch now.

"I brought some dried meat," he explained, to which Arthur sighed.

"Fine, hand it over," Arthur frowned, settling himself on a rock and munching the salty food. "Why do you hate hunting so much, anyway?"

"Because, what'd a nice little rabbit or a deer or whatever else do to you anyway?" Merlin asked, to which Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're such a _girl_ _Mer_lin," he laughed. "Give me some more dried meat."

They sat for a while before Arthur decided to check over the cross bow, and Merlin got up to walk around the meadow. The breeze ruffled the long grasses, so tall that they covered where Merlin was walking fairly effectively. In fact, some were up to his waist!

When Arthur wasn't looking, Merlin held out his hands and watched as a butterfly left them to dance around with the other ones. Merlin laughed to himself, following after the brilliant blue insects into the middle of the meadow.

Arthur glanced up and shook his head, chuckling to himself. They'd never get any good hunting done at this rate. Arthur watched Merlin for a moment more before he once more resumed checking over his arrows. It was then that Arthur jolted as he heard a scream of pain, and when he looked up, Merlin had disappeared.

"Merlin?" Arthur leaped to his feet. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Arthur shouted. "Merlin! Where'd you go? If this is just some ploy to end the hunting trip, so help me I'll..."

He was interrupted by another cry of pain, and Arthur abandoned his crossbow as he waded into the field. His heartbeat picked up as he called for Merlin again.

"Ar.. Arth... Arthur," the prince thought he could hear panting to his right, so he ran in that direction, parting the grasses as he grew more worried by the second.

Finally he happened upon a dent in the grasses, and Arthur's heart fairly stopped. Merlin was gasping for breath as he lay on his side in a tiny ball, his hands outstretched toward his ankle and his face tight with pain. Arthur's eyes traveled to Merlin's ankle, and in a moment he was by Merlin's side, his own hands shaking.

"Merlin I... Oh Merlin," Arthur's face blaunched and Merlin's eyes snapped open, his hands quickly moving away from his ankle, which was beginning to turn red from blood.

A fox trap had secured itself to Merlin's ankle, and though Arthur had heard of such traps being used, he'd never imagined using such a thing. Even he believed them to be inhumane. He felt a rush of thankfulness that the teeth were very blunt and hadn't snapped into Merlin's ankle, but still Arthur could already tell the damage was not good.

"Arth... Arthur..." Merlin stared at up the prince, who snapped to attention and nodded.

"Right, uh, sit up and stop whining. I'll have it off in a minute," Arthur barely recognized his own voice. He reached forward and searched for some way to release the trap. He found a sort of button, which he pushed, and the jaws fell slack as the springs let go.

Merlin scrambled away before he collapsed, gasping for breath, his eyes pressed shut tightly. Wave after wave of pain shot through his ankle, and Merlin groaned softly.

"Oh, stop being so... Stop being so pathetic and sit up. Come on, _Mer_lin, you can sit up, can't you?" Arthur's voice was derisive, but when Merlin didn't reply, he grew more forceful. "You can sit up, can't you? Merlin?"

Merlin forced himself to lean forward and he whimpered loudly. Arthur swallowed, an uneasy lump in his throat.

"Well, no wondering you don't like hunting," Arthur chuckled uneasily, his breath fast.

"Arthur," Merlin whimpered. "Shouldn't we... Do something about it?"

"Do something..." Arthur trailed off, before his worried mind realized what Merlin meant and he nodded.

"Sorry, if you don't mind..." Arthur yanked Merlin's neckerchief off and tied tightly around the ankle in hopes of stemming the blood. "There, happy? Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin seemed to faint, sliding to the ground and panting softly.

"Are you awake? Don't fall asleep!" Arthur commanded, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'm not asleep," Merlin mumbled. "Gaius."

"Getting there might be a bit hard..." Arthur trailed off. "I think we should wash it off first. The stream, over here. Think you can make it?"

Arthur's voice was sarcastic, but the worry was there. Merlin use his hands to push himself but, but he collapsed, gasping.

"No," Merlin yelped.

"Here, if you're going to be difficult," Arthur hoisted Merlin to his feet, but he saw immediately that Merlin's ankle would not be able to take any weight whatsoever.

Arthur sighed indignantly and picked up Merlin, glad that he was surprisingly light, and hurried toward the stream. Once they got there, Arthur ripped a bit of his own shirt off and dipped it in the water, ringing it out. He unwrapped Merlin's somewhat less bleeding ankle and brought the cold cloth to it in order to wash the wound. Merlin let out a choked cry and tried to scramble away, which only made him gasp in pain.

"Hold still," Arthur frowned, easing Merlin's boot off and wiping the ankle. Arthur's stomach began to churn. The injury didn't look good at all.

"How's it look," Merlin gasped out.

"It..." Arthur coughed. "It's not too bad. I don't know what you're making such a big deal about. It'll get better, I'm sure. Gaius... We need to get to Gaius. Oh Merlin, we need to get to Guias."

Merlin glanced down at his ankle, and immediately he pressed his eyes shut in horror.

"How do we get up the mountain?" Merlin asked quietly, to which Arthur only shook his head, seeming to have lost his voice.

"I can try to walk?" Merlin pried his eyes open again.

"No!" Arthur barked, angry at the thought. "You can't walk on that. I'll... I'll just have to carry you again, that's all."

"Who'll carry your crossbow?"

"Forget the crossbow!" Arthur shouted. He paused, trying to calm himself. "Here, it's a long way back, we should get started."

Once again, Arthur wrapped Merlin's ankle and picked him up. Arthur hurried toward the hill, swallowing as they arrived.

"How're you... Going to get up... That?" Merlin panted, and Arthur frowned.

"Why're you out of breath? I'm the one carrying you!" Arthur frowned up at the hill. "You just relax and I'll figure it out."

Arthur began the trek up the hill, stumbling once or twice and gulping as he almost dropped Merlin each time. That would do nothing to improve his ankle.

Arthur had finally reached the top of the hill, and he sighed in relief.

"Now we just have to go down the other side," he told Merlin, who didn't reply.

Arthur found going down to be harder, and he was about halfway down when his foot hit a loose rock and he slipped, Merlin tumbling to the ground with a cry. Arthur's eyes widened in horror as Merlin continued to tumble down the hill, reaching the bottom in moments, another cry echoing from his lips.

Arthur ran the rest of the way down the hill, asking what had happened.

"Just my... My ankle," Merlin gasped out before a cheeky grin found it's way onto his face. "I beat you down the hill this time. I said I would."

Arthur shook his head, lump suddenly catching in his throat.

"Oh, shut up Merlin. You're not supposed to be happy when your foot gets practically ripped off. What's wrong with you, anyway?" Arthur swallowed hard.

Merlin laughed shakily, his breath catching as he pressed his eyes shut again.

"Come on, can we get back to Gaius now?" Merlin whimpered, and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, uh, we should," Arthur reached down and picked up Merlin again. "By the way I... Sorry this had to happen, you know. I don't use those traps, ever, now you can see why."

"What's the difference, though?" Merlin whimpered. "Trap or crossbow, it's still hunting."

Arthur was silent, however he pondered that thought over.

It wasn't for a while, but finally Arthur found his legs growing shaking and he had to pause, putting Merlin on the ground.

"Sorry," Arthur mumbled. "You're light, but you're not that light."

"Lighter than you," Merlin managed, his eyes flickering shut. "At least... That..."

"Merlin?" Arthur shook his friend, yet Merlin was now unresponsive, whether from blood loss or the pain, Arthur wasn't sure. Either way, he tried to wake Merlin up, shaking him hard. "Now who's being lazy? Merlin! Wake up, please?"

Merlin slumped lifelessly, his face pale, and Arthur forced himself to his feet. If he could find a path, he might run across people! This was a common route for patrols, if he could find the path.

Despite his shaking legs, Arthur pulled himself to his feet and picked up Merlin heading to where the path might be.

Finally he found it, and he stumbled along it as quickly as he could. Merlin was becoming increasingly heavy. Finally, Arthur's legs simply couldn't hold him any longer, and he stumbled to the ground. The sound of approaching hoof beats startled Arthur, and he pulled Merlin behind a tree. Just in case, Arthur unsheathed his sword and waited for the riders.

A minute or so later, Arthur laughed with joy as three knights rode along the path. Arthur leaped out of the tree line and waved his arms at them. Shocked, they came to a stop and stared at him.

"Sire?" One asked slowly.

"Yes!" Arthur laughed madly again. "Thank goodness. Help, we need help!"

"We?" One knight shared a look with the others. "Sire, are you alright?"

Arthur hurried behind the tree and reappeared, dragging Merlin behind him.

"My servant. He's injured, badly," Arthur pointed to Merlin's ankle, and two of the knights winced. The third simply frowned.

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"I'll explain when we're on our way. We need to hurry. Where were you headed, anyway? Just a patrol?"

"Yes, and to check the knights' traps, Sire," one the knights nodded. Arthur froze.

"The what?" He asked slowly.

"You know, the traps? For hunting?"

"No I don't know. When did you start putting up traps?"

"They're in a valley, no humans go there. Don't worry, Sire, the king agreed it was a perfect place to put them. We catch food for the kitchens."

"You put traps out in a valley?" Arthur asked slowly, the knights exchanging glances on unease.

"Yes Sire," one admitted. "Is this a problem in your mind?"

"I'll tell you what happened to Merlin's foot," Arthur growled suddenly. "It got stuck, in a fox trap."

"Oh..." The knights paled slightly.

"In a valley just west of here."

"Oh..." the knights paled further.

"You are perfectly aware that I never, ever approved of those traps. You have all been hunting with me numerous times, and you know that, in my opinion, those traps are inhuman and should never be used by anyone who has a shred of honor. Whose idea was this?"

The two knights on the sides looked to the one in the middle, who straightened and tried to harden his expression.

"Admittedly, it was mine, Sire. It was a quick way to bring food to the cooks, who were complaining that we weren't hunting enough. So-"

"So it's the cooks faults, is it?" Arthur interrupted. "If I went to ask if they told you to use traps, they would say yes?"

"Well, not exactly, Sire," the knight kept his expression schooled and haughty. "They simply expressed annoyance, so I created a solution."

"A solution that could take someone's foot off! A solution that caused that!" Arthur shouted, pointing to Merlin's ankle. "We need to get back to Camelot. Get off your horse and make room for Merlin. You will be walking."

"Sire, I hardly see that to be necessary. I'm sure if you woke him up he could walk," the knight suggested. "He's just a servant, Sire. I'll get off my horse if you'd like to ride, though."

Arthur saw red as he barely restrained himself from yanking the knight off of his horse.

"I gave you an order. Servant or prince, it makes no difference. Now get off, or you may find you are no longer in possession of a knight's horse from Camelot," Arthur spat.

The knight huffed, however he got down and allowed Arthur to drape Merlin over the front of the horse. Knowing he'd probably just fall off, Arthur got on the horse as well, guaranteeing that Merlin wouldn't fall.

"We'll see you back in Camelot!" Arthur hissed at the knight, kicking the horse into action and disappearing down the path. The other two knights followed silently.

* * *

**AN: **_So, please review! I can't wait to see what you think of the story! And what about 'the knight's traps'? Arthur is not happy... I look forward to hearing from you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thanks for the nice response! I love reading your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)_

* * *

The ride back was quick, and soon the sounds of horses hooves on stones met Arthur's ears.

He was quick to leap off his horse, hurrying to Gaius. The old man was, thankfully, inside his chambers puttering around at the table. He looked up as the door slammed open, and he looked shocked when he saw who Arthur had brought to him.

"What happened? Lay him down," Gaius pointed to the bed. He stepped closer, and then his face turned white. He carefully unwrapped the neckerchief from around Merlin's ankle, and Gaius swallowed hard.

"A hunting trap," Gaius stated. It was not a question. "Oh my boy... He was unbelievably lucky the teeth weren't sharper. Men have lost their feet to such. Merlin was very lucky, though this is... Quite bad. Arthur, I mean Sire, could you please retrieve that brown bottle from the shelf, please?"

Arthur realized that it took a lot to rattle Gaius, and so he was quick to grab the bottle. Gaius opened it and rubbed it on Merlin's ankle before wrapping it snugly. Gaius sat Merlin up and slowly Merlin began to wake.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned, still half asleep. "How much further? It hurts a bit more now."

"Drink this," Gaius poured something down Merlin's throat, and the boy swallowed reflexively before waking up with a start.

"Arg, what was that? Gaius?"

"It's for the pain," Gaius explained.

"Why, because the taste it so painful you forget about your injury?" Merlin hacked. Gaius merely shook his head.

"Will he be able to walk again? Soon?" Arthur added quickly so as not to sound so morose.

"A week, perhaps," Gaius hesitated. "Or more."

"A week?" Merlin cried. "No way! I'm not not walking for a week!"

"I can tell you feel better already," Gaius smiled slightly

The door suddenly opened, and Leon hurried in nervously.

"The king wishes to speak with you, Sire," Leon looked uneasy.

"I have a few questions first," Arthur stood up and marched over to Leon, who swallowed.

"I... Heard about what happened, Sire," Leon averted his eyes.

"Did you know they were putting up traps?" Arthur pulled Leon into the hallway.

"Well, sort of, Sire. I didn't know the type nor where they were placing them, I merely was aware that the cooks wanted more meat, and some knights took the problem into their own hands, Sire. I had no idea that..." Leon swallowed again.

Arthur glared coldly at Leon before turning away.

"Make sure you know what they are doing next time," he ordered. "You know how much I despise those abominations."

Leon nodded quickly, hesitating before he once again told Arthur that his father wished to speak with him in the throne room.

Arthur nodded curtly before he walked back to the entrance to Gaius' chambers and asked if the physician needed anything. When Gaius told him that he didn't need anything at the moment, Arthur told him Leon or one of the knights would be up later to attend to anything he might need and to just give them a call if he needed them in the mean time.

Arthur then marched into the throne room, where indeed his father was awaiting his arrival impatiently. The moment Arthur entered, Uther spun on his and began to speak.

"How dare you leave a knight stranded in the middle of the forest in favor of helping some serving boy," were the first words Uther spoke, enraged.

"Merlin was injured and I needed to get him to Gaius..." Arthur started to explain before he was interrupted by Uther.

"I don't care for your reasoning, such an action is unacceptable no matter the cause! And, Merlin is it? Is he not the same one you disobeyed my orders about when you rushed off for that healing flower and just about got yourself killed? I will no longer tolerate kind of behavior!"

"Yes I did save him when I went to get the Mortaeus flower," Arthur said. "But he saved my life by drinking poison for me! I was only returning the favor."

"And what were you doing this time? Have you, a prince, recently sucumbed to having to be saved by a servant?" Uther glared.

"No," Arthur admitted. "I have trained him to serve me just the way I like and I am in no hurry to go through the process of training another."

Uther shook his head, his face still red in anger.

"You will go through the process of training many servants when you are king. One should not matter any more than the next. It's time I show you that. I will have Sir Leon place the servant in the dungeons until you either get a new servant or calm down enough so that I can see that you have learned your lesson."

"Father..." Arthur rarely addressed the King this way, but he was desperate. "Merlin will be well in a week or so. I will have to have another servant until he is well but I see no reason for you to place him in the dungeon."

"What exactly happened to him, anyway? I heard little from the knights," Uther seemed to consider Arthur's plea.

"He stepped in a fox trap in the valley outside of the lower town I often use to hunt in," Arthur explained. "It wasn't till afterwards I found out that the knights had placed them there. Sire, those traps are... I don't like them to be used by anyone much less our knights who can hunt perfectly fine."

"The knights informed me that no one goes into that valley," Uther frowned.

"They didn't really know," Arthur said. "It's usually just Merlin and myself when we go there. It is close enough to the town that the knights don't come with us."

"I see..." Uther trailed off. "It might have... Your servant has always been clumsy and inattentive but... Exactly how close is this valley?"

"A short walk from the path through the woods to the north," Arthur was quick to tell the king. "I often cross the field as a shortcut."

Uther frowned, his brow creased in thought.

"The cooks need more meat, but perhaps I will inform the knights not to put such traps in this valley. This is still no excuse for your behavior, however! Arthur, you must learn to see how things are done, and you must never put a knight before a servant. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sire," Arthur knew when to push his luck with his father, now was not such a time. He could still put the knights through a lot of trouble at training for doing that to Merlin.

"To ensure that you have learned from this mistake, I will have a knight bring you directly to your chambers. You are not to return to Gaius to see this servant, am I understood?"

"Father, I only wish to know when my manservant will be back on duty." Arthur said, hoping his father wouldn't remember he had said Merlin would be okay in a week or so.

"I'm sure Gaius will send a messenger to inform you when your servant is again ready for duty. Until then, there will be no contact between you and this servant. Is that clear?" Uther shouted.

Arthur glared at his father for a moment before turning and walking toward the door without answering.

"You will not ignore your king!" Uther roared.

Arthur stopped, but still stood silently in place not looking at his father.

"Guards!" Uther shouted. "Find the servant Merlin and put him in the dungeons until I agree to let him out."

"Fine," Arthur said turning, a hand raised to stop the guards from leaving.

"Fine what?" Uther growled.

"I will not willingly go to see Merlin." Arthur replied, choosing his words carefully.

Uther hesitated, before nodding, motioning for the guards to forget his request.

"Escort the prince to his chambers," Uther turned away. "And ensure that he doesn't leave unless there are unusual circumstances."

The guards hesitated, before nodding slowly and leaving the room. Uther frowned and shook his head, marching away.

MMM

Merlin sighed, flipping through a book that Gaius had gotten him and wondering when Arthur would return. After a while, Leon entered and informed Merlin that Arthur had sent him as a messenger to say that he would be unable to see Merlin anytime soon and to get well quickly.

Merlin replied that he was doing his best, and he thanked Leon for the information. It wasn't much longer before Merlin was thoroughly bored. Making sure no one was in the room, Merlin levitated his magic book over to him and flipped to the healing portion.

Fingers, fire burns, feet! Merlin read a portion which told him to look at ankles, which told him to look at puncture wounds. Finally, Merlin found a possible spell, just as Gaius walked in. Merlin hid the book under the covers quickly. Unfortunately, Gaius had seen.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Just, uh, I was bored," Merlin replied quickly.

"If a knight had walked in rather than me, you would not have been so bored," Gaius frowned.

"Well, they didn't, and I'm still bored," Merlin sighed.

"What exactly were you studying?" Gaius asked seriously, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Nothing! Just a healing thing! It's no big deal. Looks pretty easy, I think I'll try it."

"Merlin, even if it did work, a miraculous recovery would be more than a little suspicious."

"Can I try it anyway?" Merlin begged. "Please? My ankle hurts really bad."

"Let me see," Gaius sighed, taking the book in hand and studying it carefully. "Hmm, it's not terribly dangerous, it seems... If I did let you do this, I would need you to stay here for at least a week and play ill, alright?"

"Fine," Merlin sighed. "Now can I try it?"

Gaius sighed deeply, and Merlin looked at his ankle.

"Créachta puncture leigheas," Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Nothing happened and he sighed.

"Keep trying, my boy," Gaius chuckled softly before he stood and went to mix some medication in the corner.

It wasn't until a half hour later that there was a triumphant shout followed by a yelp. Gaius glanced up to see Merlin smiling weakly.

"It worked," he grinned lopsidedly. "Sort of, but my leg still hurts a little."

"That's to be expected," Gaius returned to his work. "Now go back to reading or sleeping, you're not to get up."

"But Gaius!" Merlin complained. "Oh, alright, fine."

Merlin decided to sleep his boredom away, flipping over and closing his eyes.

MMM

Arthur paced in his room, his mind focused on one thing. How to get past his father's guards to see Merlin. He has chosen his words very carefully in the throne room, now he only had to find a way to use that.

An idea suddenly popped into Arthur's head, and he grinned. He could be clever.

Arthur kicked off his boots and went to bed, getting comfortable, before he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep for a moment. Once he had steeled his nerves, Arthur closed his eyes tightly, and began to yell and thrash around. It was mere moments before he heard his doors slam open and a guard rushed inside.

"Sire!" The guard called. "Sire, wake up! Are you alright, Sire?"

Arthur thrashed around for a few more moments before be shot up in bed, panting.

"S..Sire?" The guard gulped.

"I just... I... I'm sorry," Arthur was smirking inside. "Just a nightmare... I'm sorry..."

"Perhaps you should go see Gaius?" the guard asked. "That was... Well... He might have something for it, might he not, Sire?"

"Yeah… That might be best." Arthur rose slowly from the bed and began to walk toward Gaius' chambers.

"Wait, the king said to not let you go there... However that nightmare was quite... Perhaps you should go there anyway?" The guard hesitated. "I suppose your health is at stake..."

"I think that would be best," Arthur said, looking from side to side as if he was still shaken from his "nightmare".

The guard nodded, leading Arthur toward the physicians chambers, hoping he was making the right decision.

MMM

When Merlin awoke, Gaius wasn't in the room, and so he got up and stretched. He put his magic book away and then decided to stretch his legs. Walking around the room, Merlin smiled at how well the healing spell had worked. Perhaps his healing magic was improving somewhat!

Merlin didn't even notice at first when the door opened, however he glanced up and swallowed when he saw Arthur standing there. Merlin hesitated, before he sighed and dropped to the ground with a cry.

"Ow, my ankle!" He said dramatically. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried walking on it yet."

"Merlin, you idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur stared at the servant who was clutching his ankle.

"I was bored," Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed in frustration, and stepped forward to help Merlin, who struggled to his feet, before he dropped down again. Had the spell been broken? His ankle actually really hurt!

"Here," Arthur sighed, helping Merlin over to the bed. "Have you seen Gaius? I've come here for something for nightmares."

"No," Merlin gasped out. What in the world happened to his ankle?

"Guess I'll just have to wait," Arthur grinned. "You alright, Merlin?"

"My ankle hurts, a bit worse now," Merlin gasped out.

"No wonder, with you walking on it an everything," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..." Merlin replied.

"Here, let me look," Arthur sighed, glancing at Merlin ankle. He frowned.

"Uh, that's odd," Arthur hesitated.

"What is?"

"You, uh, seem to be healed..." Arthur trailed off. "But you ankle seems to be twisted, sprained or something."

Merlin groaned. Leave it to him to heal his ankle, and immediately injure it again.

Arthur sighed and looked down at Merlin. "What am I going to do about you?"

"Sack me?" Merlin joked, hissing as Arthur stood up and his ankle moved a little.

"Can't handle a little pain Merlin?" Arthur asked, sounding a little apologetic that he had caused Merlin more pain.

"You try getting your leg stuck in a fox trap," Merlin replied. Arthur winced.

"They won't put those traps up anyone," Arthur told Merlin. "I made sure of that."

"That's nice," Merlin replied, clearly hindered in his ability to pay attention due to his throbbing ankle. "Where's Gaius?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that?" Arthur sighed.

"I just woke up!" Merlin protested, glaring up at Arthur. "Who knows where he went?"

"Well, what good are you then?" Arthur asked.

"I'm quite good at bothering you and putting up with your reactions," Merlin grinned.

Arthur had to stop himself from grinning at the banter. Merlin could not know he actually enjoyed it.

"Then I have trained you well, " he said. "That's what servants are supposed to do."

"Servants are supposed to bother the people they work for? I'm a better servant than I thought," Merlin grinned.

"That not what I… Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, when he realized how his servant had tricked him.

"I'll keep it up in that case," Merlin continued to grin. "Wouldn't want to stop being a good servant and go against your oh so excellent training!"

Arthur was about to reply when the door opened and Gaius walked in, frowning.

"Sire, I thought you were confined to your quarters?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I... uh… had a uh, nightmare." Arthur said, tripping over his story as he was happy he had gotten to see Merlin.

"I see..." Gaius trailed off. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"I sprained my ankle," Merlin winced. Gaius sighed.

"Let me see," Gaius stepped forward. He winced when he saw Merlin's ankle. "How did this happen?"

"He was trying to walk," Arthur spoke up. "He seemed fine till I startled him by coming in."

"He was trying to walk?" Gaius glared at Merlin, who looked away and muttered that he'd been bored.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Gaius glanced at Arthur, gathering something to wrap Merlin's ankle.

"Why," Arthur hesitated for a moment. "Why was he able to walk around at all? He couldn't do anything a little while ago?"

"I gave him some strong pain medication. I told him not to walk around however," Gaius glared at Merlin, who flushed and looked away quickly.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered.

"It's not my ankle," Gaius replied, however his eyes were quite worried.

"Why would you even try to walk?" Arthur asked, "Do you actually want to hurt yourself?"

"It didn't hurt when I tried to walk," Merlin muttered. "Besides, what did I have to lose?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it is a bit worse now," Merlin smiled weakly. "Don't you need something for a headache?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, not wanting to leave quite yet.

"I'll look for something," Gaius smiled a little. "It might take a while to find the right one for your problem. Perhaps you should sit in a chair as you wait?"

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur grinned, nodding as he sank into a chair.

"Of course, Sire," Gaius smiled, hurying away to look something over.

"So, you don't really have a headache?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I can tell these things. Why couldn't you come see me, anyway?"

"I uh... Had something to take care of." Arthur said lamely.

"You came to see me because you had something to take care of?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What did you father want?"

"He didn't like the fact that I left that useless knight to walk home." Arthur said, "And he decided I should not be able to to see you or have any contact with you until you can come back and serve me."

"Well then why are you here?" Merlin looked worried. "I don't want to upset your father."

"I am here to see Gaius." Arthur said, "You just happen to be in the room." He smiled smugly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, hoping he and Arthur would not get in trouble.

"What happened to the knight? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, he just had to walk back to the castle instead of riding." Arthur told Merlin.

"That's good. Maybe Gaius'll make a crutch for me and I can hobble around!" Merlin smiled suddenly. "That's a good idea. I'll ask him."

"Don't you want the few days off?" Arthur was confused. "You always want time off, you tell me you have too many chores and hate the workload and now that you have the chance you want to come back and work? Sometimes I just don't understand you at all _Mer_lin."

"Just cause I'm on crutches and can follow you around doesn't mean I can actually work," Merlin replied. "I won't be able to carry anything. I'll just be able to keep you company!"

Merlin sounded quite happy about this prospect, and he grinned broadly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "So you aren't actually working? Just keeping me company?"

"Yup, and that'll be chore in itself," Merlin replied.

Arthur looked at the boy incredulously, "I can keep myself company just fine without your help."

"But you'll be bored and besides you said you want me working so I'll be working by following you around and not actually doing anything. I'm injured, remember, you can't be mean to someone who's injured!"

"I'm the prince!" Arthur exclaimed, "I can do what I want!"

"You're more of a prat than a prince," Merlin rolled his eyes. "Now, leave and I can make Gaius make crutches for me and I'll be on my feet again in no time."

"I better see you soon," Arthur told Merlin.

"As soon as I'm up and around, I can guarantee it," Merlin promised.

Arthur left the room, while Merlin smiled. I couldn't wait until he was on his feet again.

MMM

Arthur watched with pride on his face as the knights sparred. Then, just as they were about finished with the set, he noticed Sir Kay putting his right foot where his left foot should have been and that in turn caused him to fall over onto the ground. All the knights stopped and stared at Arthur, waiting for the outburst they knew was coming.

Arthur's face grew redder and redder as he struggled to control himself, but finally he burst out with a shout of, "What do you thick headed fools think you are doing? First Sir Finley cannot remember to set humane traps in a secluded area and now you are going to risk Camelot with you insufficient footwork! Another set of drills, Now!"

"Nice speech, though didn't you just call the knights thick headed? You're a knight," Merlin suddenly hobbled up on his new crutches, a grin spreading across his face.

Arthur spluttered for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"I'm a prince," he offered in way of explanation.

"Oh of course," Merlin rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I almost forget. Your prattish attitude should have clued me in right away."

"I am not a prat!" Arthur almost yelled attracting the attention of Sir Finley, who jumped at the opportunity to return the earlier insult of being forced to walk home rather than ride his horse.

"May I borrow your manservant to come and help me with a small issue? My own servant is away sick today and I need someone to polish my boots for... A special occasion."

Arthur nodded, still mad at Merlin for calling him a prat in front of the knights.

"Put him to good use. I don't have enough chores for him to do, not the kind of chores that he can do with his injury."

"Arthur-" Merlin began, his voice uneasy, however he was quickly cut off.

"Just go, _Mer_lin!" Arthur said, half yelling but quickly lowered his voice. "Just go."

Merlin balked for a moment, however he began to hobble along after Sir Finley as practice ended. His walk was slow due to the crutches, however he did his best to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked after a minute.

"I told you," Finley said, opening the door to the armory. "To polish my boots." He closed the door with a menacing bang, before turning to face the servant.

"Okay, I'll just get a rag," Merlin began to turn away with a gulp. He didn't know why, but he was feeling increasingly uneasy.

Finley kicked at Merlin's crutches as soon as he turned away, knocking first one then the other skidding across the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Merlin yelped, unable to turn easily without falling over. He tried anyway, and immediately crumpled to the ground with a short cry. Why was his other ankle hurting now?

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" Finley cried in fake sorrow. "Let me help you up."

He grabbed Merlin's arm and yanked the boy to his feet, only to let him drop back down when he let go to early.

Merlin let out a whimper of pain and his vision blurred for moment before jumping back into focus.

"Why are-" Merlin managed before shutting his eyes tightly against the sudden throbbing in both of his ankles.

"This is for humiliating me," Finley hissed into Merlin's ear, much to the confusion of the boy who had been out of it when the incident had happened.

"Actually, I think you have it switched," Merlin gasped out.

"What are you talking about?" Finley shrieked.

"Who's the one flat on the ground missing his crutches which are relatively vital for walking at the point," Merlin gasped out.

"That is the point!" Finley was quickly losing his already frayed temper. "I walked back to Camelot because you were too stupid to watch where you were walking! You couldn't just leave things be and let the prince be caught instead!"

* * *

**AN: **_Well, plot twist! Please review and tell me what you think! Can't wait to hear from you guys :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Thank you all so much for all the attention for this story! Thank you for every follow and favorite and review!_

* * *

Arthur looked around the training field once more to beckon Merlin over to help him but sighed once he remembered that he had sent the servant with Finley. He called for a halt and began to walk toward the armory intent on retrieving his useless manservant.

His steps faltered as he heard a pained shout come from inside the armory. He stopped outside and placed his ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on.

What he heard made him frown; Merlin seemed to have fallen and Sir Finley was helping the boy up. Arthur rolled his eyes, of course Merlin had fallen. Merlin fell on a regular basis!

The prince began forward when he heard what sounded like a whimper. He paused and began to listen once more.

What he heard shocked him to the core. He was meant to step in the trap? Why would his loyal knight do that?

Wait...

What if he wasn't so loyal after all?

The knight had always been really close and friendly to the prince, especially when the other knights held themselves loftily above the prince when he was inexperienced and young. Arthur had always been thankful for the knights who were kind to the not yet crowned prince: namely Leon and Finley.

Arthur felt as if his heart was being torn in two at the betrayal of his friend, or at least the knight who he thought was his friend. When he heard Merlin let out another yelp and he quickly threw open the door.

MMM

"Wait, what?" Merlin looked up in shock. "Meant for Arthur?"

"Of course," Finley said, as if that was obvious. "I have spent years getting close to the prince just so that I could eventually take out Uther and his son."

He laughed, "I would have been ruler of Camelot."

"What kind of a ruler would you make? You can't even execute an assassination without doing something wrong. What would happen to Camelot with someone so incompetent in charge?" Merlin replied, glaring up at the villain.

Finley backhanded Merlin, smirking as the boy was thrown back into the wall a few feet away.

Merlin yelped in pain, trying to scramble to his feet and failing miserably.

Both men jumped as the door was violently thrown open, the crowned prince of Camelot storming into the room, looking as if he could have taken on all of Cenred's knights at the same time.

"Get away, he means to kill you!" Merlin shouted at Arthur. "Go get help!"

"No," Arthur said, his voice trembling and his jaw clenched with the effort of trying not to cry. "I will deal with him myself."

Finley laughed.

"Boy," he said. "I was training before you were born, and don't forget... I taught you everything you know. I could beat you anytime."

Arthur lunged forward and his blow was quickly blocked by Finley. They fought dangerously, Merlin watching with wide eyes. He tried again to get to his feet, but he crumpled with a cry of agony. This distracted Arthur, who was quick pressed to block a blow.

"You are yet inexperienced, despite your haughty, know it all attitude," Finley chuckled.

Arthur, however, suddenly spun and lunged forward, knocking Finley to the ground.

"You weren't the only one who taught me," Arthur spat. "I clearly got my superior skills from Leon."

Arthur tossed Finley's sword away, his glare hard. Finley hesitated for a moment, before he yanked a knife from his boot and scrambled over to Merlin. He snatched Merlin before the servant could scoot away, and the knife was held to his throat.

"Capture me, and your servant's life is forfeit," Finley grinned smugly.

Arthur stopped in his tracks and stared in horror as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Let Merlin go!" He ordered in a shaky voice.

"So long as you let me go," Finley replied.

Arthur looked torn for a second but then he nodded.

"Just let Merlin go." He told the knight.

"You know the terms of his release."

"I will let you go," Arthur assured him, "Please... Let Merlin go!"

"I will release him when I'm outside the city walls, and not a moment before."

"He is hurt!" Arthur cried. "He can't walk!"

"That won't be a problem," Finley drug Merlin to his feet, causing the warlock to cry out in pain, his cries turning into soft whimpers. Finley then forced Merlin to 'walk' toward the door.

Arthur watched as Merlin was forced to walk out of the armory and down toward the city gates.

Gaius was going to kill him when he found out Merlin had been walking! And when he found out Merlin had broken his other ankle. Arthur was supposed to be watching out for the boy!

MMM

Each step sent pain shooting through Merlin's legs, however Finley told everyone he was helping the boy, and the villagers congratulated the knight. The moment they arrived outside of the city, Finley threw Merlin to the ground. The boy yelped as his ankles burned and his knee suddenly twisted.

Arthur winced, that looked like it hurt. He watched silently from the hiding place he had chosen when he followed the two from the armory.

"I trust you won't be coming after me," Finley snapped at Merlin. "But just in case..."

Finley took a length of rope from his pocket and tightly tied Merlin's ankles, causing Merlin's face to further screw up in pain.

Arthur readied himself to jump out as soon as the traitorous knight left.

Finley smirked down at Merlin before kicking his ankles and then running away into the forest.

Arthur waited for a couple of minutes, wanting to make sure Finley was gone. He watched as Merlin struggled against the ropes, whimpering in pain as he did so.

As soon as he was sure Finley was gone he walked over to Merlin as quickly untied the ropes. "Are you... Okay?"

"Oh splendid," Merlin gasped out. "I'm sure you've broken your legs plenty of times."

"Not really," Arthur said seriously. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit," Merlin gasped out. Arthur stepped forward and tried to help Merlin up, however the boy yelped and tears sprung to his eyes. "Arthur, stop! Ow, please!"

Arthur almost dropped Merlin in his haste to put him down. "What should I do? You said it only hurt a little!" He sounded distraught at causing Merlin any pain at all.

"Sarcasm is a foreign concept to you, isn't it?" Merlin gasped out.

"Yeah I guess so," Arthur admitted. "No one really dares to talk to the prince that way; they are afraid I will take something the wrong way."

"I don't really care how you take whatever I say except one thing: Get me to Gaius, and that's serious."

Arthur nodded and then hesitated, "How should I carry you?"

"I don't know," Merlin clasped his eyes shut. "You're the prince."

"I just don't want to hurt you," Arthur muttered in a dejected voice.

"Well you could always carry me to Gaius, I'm sure I'm not that heavy," Merlin gulped down his rising tears of pain.

Arthur hesitated but cautiously placed an arm under Merlin's knees and around his shoulders and swiftly lifted the boy up.

Merlin cried out in pain, however he told Arthur to get going.

Arthur lugged Merlin to the castle and into Gaius's chambers.

"What occurred?" Gaius dropped what he was doing and hurried over. "Where's the crutches."

"On the floor of the armory," Arthur explained. "Finley attacked him."

"He was attacked?" Gaius sounded shocked.

"Yup," Arthur placed Merlin down on the table. "He has broken his ankle and hurt his knee and other ankle."

Gaius looked shocked and his brow wrinkled.

"Both of his ankles are injured?" Gaius frowned. "Merlin, can you move your left leg?"

"Barely," Merlin replied with a wince.

"I'll need fresh linens and bandages," Gaius muttered, grabbing a few bandages and wrapping them around Merlin's legs and ankles. "What happened to the man who attacked him?"

"He left." Arthur said, "I had to let him go, Gaius, otherwise he would have hurt Merlin even more."

"What lead to this series of circumstances?" Gaius asked. "Why hurt Merlin at all?"

"I..." Arthur said, "I may have humiliated said man by making him walk back to Camelot after I found out he set the traps that hurt Merlin."

"I see," Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Merlin will not be able to be on his feet for some time, however you might want to report this incident," Gaius suggested. "I'll take care of Merlin."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled. "I know you will."

MMM

Arthur informed his father and the others of Finley's treachery, and Uther made an apology to Merlin for his maltreatment. Other knights went out to search for Finley, and though he was not found, it seemed that he would not be bothering Camelot in the near future. Still, a constant vigil was kept for him.

Merlin spent many boring days in bed before he could walk again, however when he did he was just as bouncy and nimble as ever. Once Arthur was completely sure Merlin was well he turned to his manservant and declared: "I was thinking about something."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"About how you were talking about how you hated hunting." Arthur clarified.

"Yeah, I do hate it. Why?"

"Because I wanted to explain why I hunt the way I do," Arthur said. "I hate hunting with traps like that. They only cause an animal pain and suffering. With a crossbow it is pretty sure that it will be painless and a quick death. Traps have no such guarantee, they often leave an animal still very much alive with only a broken bone or a wound. And many times animals will free themselves from traps in ways that result in them losing a limb. People who hunt like that are cruel and most likely are hunting for furs or the sport of trapping. You may think I enjoy killing the little animals, as you put it, or am doing this for the fun of it, but I am actually trying to be as kind as possible." Arthur finally stopped, his little lecture over.

"So, can we stop going hunting?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"No, because the cooks still need meat." Arthur said, "But I just wanted you to know... All of that." He said, referring to his little rant from a moment before.

"Oh, okay," Merlin nodded slowly. "So we can't stop hunting?"

"No," Arthur laughed. "But, if you want to stay behind and muck out the entire stables instead, and do whatever the knights ask you too you are more than welcome to."

"Then who would protect you?" Merlin asked seriously.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," Arthur said indignantly.

"Why because you're a prince?" Merlin snickered. "Like how you protected yourself again the poisoned chalice?"

"I am a prince and I can protect myself!" Arthur protested.

"You're more of a prat than a prince," Merlin grinned.

Arthur simply pulled the younger boy into a headlock and Merlin laughed before giving in and rolling his eyes. Things were back to normal, finally.

* * *

**AN: **_So, a couple of options here. I could be done, or I could have Finley return, or do a bit more with Merlin healing and slowly being able to walk again and whatnot. Please review and tell me what you want!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_So this took a while, but here is Finley returning. There will be three parts (I think). This chapter contains torture, but it's not super graphic, and I don't think the next two parts will necessarily. We'll see. _

_Written with _**Anna Davenport**_. (Because I am better at writing Merlin than Finley, so she was in charge of Finley)_

* * *

Merlin's stomach rumbled as he ambled past the bread stand in the lower town. He'd gone to pick up some glass jars for Gaius and though part of him regretted the long walk, another part of him was glad that he got a day off from Arthur. It used to be that Arthur yelled and threw things but after both of Merlin's legs had been broken, Arthur had turned worried and frankly it annoyed Merlin to no end. He was pretty sure Arthur was aware of that fact and he partly worried just to annoy Merlin, though the later couldn't be sure.

"Bread or coins for an old man?"

Merlin glanced up when he heard a voice as ancient as the books in the library drift across the air, and he spotted a man with a weather beaten face and a hood hiding many of his features sitting beside an archway.

"Anythin' to spare boy?" The older man asked, glancing up at Merlin hopefully. "I don' have enough to feed my grandchildren, let alone myself."

"I uh..." Merlin gulped, pity filling him immediately. "I don't have much... I'm sorry. Uh... Here, I just have this one coin to spare, really. I'm sorry."

"That is kind of you." The old man said quietly. "You have gotten me a meal for tonight."

"Oh, you're welcome, of course!" Merlin smiled. He watched as the old man got up and retreated into a cottage, and again Merlin felt a sting of pity. He would make sure the old man had a meal tonight. With that he hurried away to collect the bottles.

MMM

The old man watched from the cottage window as Merlin hurried away down the road. He then stood up straighter and pulled down his hood.

Finley grinned as he saw the serving boy disappear into the crowds. He knew the boy had felt bad about not having more to give to him and most likely would be back soon. Then he could get revenge for the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of that boy.

He had rented this cottage out, however his real home was now nothing more than a shack in the woods. The serving boy would soon see that shack and Finley would be happy if that was the last thing the serving boy ever saw. In fact, he would make sure of it. Not only would he got revenge against the servant, but when he shipped the servant back to Camelot, he would also have revenge on the prince who seemed to care more about servants than Knights. He would soon see the folly of those ways.

For now, Finley could simply wait until Merlin returned.

MMM

That night, Merlin told Gaius he was going to eat alone because he had to think, but instead of eating, he saved his food in a soft cloth. That night he slipped out into the night making sure as to not wake Gaius. He crept over to the old man's cottage and knocked, hoping that the old man would answer. After a moment the door was pulled open and the man, still in his hood, peeked his head out.

"I brought you some food for dinner," Merlin whispered, smiling. "I could only give you a coin, but I hope that this food makes up for it."

"Thank you lad," Finley said. "Why don't you come on in for a moment and warm up for a second? I have a small fire going." He opened the door wider.

"Oh well... I don't know... I should be getting back to Gaius," Merlin trailed off, however when he saw how the old man's face fell and he nodded in sad acceptance, Merlin tried to smile kindly. "Maybe I'll come in for a moment, just to warm up before I go back to the castle?"

"Yes, please come in." Finely said in a cheerful voice while he silently rejoiced; he was so close! "You are most welcome!"

"Thank you for your hospitality. Didn't you say you have grandchildren?" Merlin asked cautiously as he crept inside, glancing around the small abode.

"Oh did I?" Finley asked, pulling off his hood and smirking at the serving boy. "Guess you know otherwise now."

"You? You're... You're that knight! Sir Finley!" Merlin scrambled backwards, away from Finley but further into the cottage. Finley's face was now dark from sun exposure and much more weather beaten and his appearance was generally far less cared for than that of the previously upstanding knight.

"Yes, yes I am. So very glad you finally figured that out." Finley said grabbing a length of rope. "Now, will you come with me quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm not coming with you, wherever it is you want to go!" Merlin scrambled away again. "I came here to help an old man, don't punish me for being kind! I have to go back to Gaius!"

"You don't get to go back to Gaius," Finley said. "I guess that means you won't come with me?"

"Why would I go with you? Stay back!" Merlin commanded, ready to call on his magic.

Finley sighed and then walked toward Merlin with one hand behind his back slightly.

"You can't take me boy," he sneered. "Just come with me."

"No, stay away!" Merlin commanded. "I'm telling you, stay back!"

"Okay, boy, remember you choose the hard way," Finley pulled his hand out and showed Merlin a long staff. "Goodnight."

He swung the staff and hit Merlin with it, effectively knocking the boy back into the wall where he hit his head and slumped to the floor unconscious.

With that Finley chuckled darkly and lugged Merlin off to his cottage in the forest.

MMM

When Finley reached his shack in the woods he pushed the door open and dumped Merlin on the floor. He glanced around the small place he called home and then grabbed a length of rope from the chair nearby.

He quickly tied Merlin to a chair and stood there for a moment while he practically leaped with joy that he had finally caught the boy who has caused him so much trouble. He could wait to test out all of the... toys he had made or traded for just for this day. The boy was in for a painful next two days. Then he would ship him back to the prince, leave him outside the gate for the guards to find.

Slowly, Merlin began to stir and he moaned softly.

"Where'm I?" Merlin groaned, gently yanking at the bonds and then pulling harder as fear filled his heart. "Hey! What am I doing here? Let me go!"

"I told you..." Finley sighed. "You were to come with me and I had to make you, now I can do what I want to you."

"What?" Merlin stared, recoiling when he saw something dancing in Finley's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, some kind of a mad gleam, and it made Merlin very uneasy suddenly. "Why? You got away, why didn't you just leave? Leave now and maybe Arthur won't find you! You might get caught. They'll look for me!"

"Look for you?" Finley scoffed. "You are a servant, expendable and replaceable."

"I am Arthur's friend and friendship is not replaceable!" Merlin spat.

"Oh it is." Finley said. "Pay someone enough and they will be your friend. Arthur doesn't care for you at all, he just needs someone to do his chores and such."

"What? No. No Arthur is my friend just as I am his, even if I am a servant. You could never understand friendship. But that doesn't mean that there isn't friendship like me and Arthur! You're wrong!"

Finley glared at Merlin. "First of all I am never wrong and secondly, now that you are awake it is time to have a little fun!"

He rushed over to a wooden box and pulled out a long whip and a thin piece of leather. He walked back over and went behind Merlin. "Open your mouth, boy."

"What? No, why?" Merlin shook his head, however by speaking he inadvertently opened his mouth.

Finely looped the leather band through his mouth and tied it tightly behind his head. "There we go, that wasn't too hard was it?" He asked as he walked back around Merlin.

"Now we are going to play a little game," he said brightly as he raised the whip for Merlin to see. "I like to call it, how long till they scream."

Merlin stared up at him wide eyed before he quickly decided this had gone on long enough. He tried to mutter an incantation through the gag but, unfortunately, it was muffled and nothing happened. Fear suddenly began pumping through his veins and he shook his head desperately.

Finely smirked and raised the whip before bringing it down on Merlin's legs and stomach several times.

"How does that feel?" He asked, moving closer. "Ready to give in yet?"

Merlin stared at Finley in horrified shock before he shook his head, his eyes becoming hard and defiant.

"Oh well, guess we will have to continue," Finley shrugged and walked back a few paces. He raised the whip and brought it down in more hard strokes.

Merlin began to bite on the leather, forcing himself to stay silent. Finally, though, tears began to fill his eyes, trickling down his face as he tried to keep quiet. It _hurt_! Merlin couldn't imagine what had even prompted Finley to do this to anyone let alone him! Why? Whywhywhy? It hurt hurt hurt! Finally Merlin let out a tiny whimper, sniffling and trying to stop the tiny teardrops flowing down his face.

"Finally!" Finley cheered, then leaned down to whisper in Merlin's ear. "My favorite part is when they break."

He turned away for a second before he turned back. "Alright are you ready for the next thing? If you aren't then you have five minutes to get ready... I'll be back in a minute!" He called cheerfully as he walked out the door.

Merlin gasped for breath through his tiny hiccups and whimpers of pain. He coughed quietly and he wiped his cheek against his shoulder, trying to get rid of the stubborn tears. Why had he left? When would he come back? Merlin stared at the door nervously, waiting and watching.

Finley walked in a minute later with what looked like a short thick staff. He patted the stick in his hand.

"Look at it!" He said, like a child with a new toy. "Isn't it lovely? I made it myself!"

Merlin glared at Finley, shaking his head once, trying to look angry and intimidating.

"Now we play my game all over again." Finley said. "I expect you to last longer this time! You broke to soon! It wasn't very fun!"

"'Sno'fu! Wha'sro'u! Ee'me'awo!" Merlin glared up at him, trying to keep from shrinking away.

"You don't get to give me orders." Finley said before lifting the club and showing it to Merlin. "Time to have fun with this!"

He raised the club and swing it down onto Merlin's shoulder, smiling when Merlin hissed in pain. Then he brought it down on Merlin's other shoulder.

"Wa? Sto!Nowahti'don?" Merlin shook his head, flinching away.

"I'm going to alternate between your right shoulder and your left," Finley explained. "Let's see which one will dislocate first!" He brought the club down on each of Merlin's shoulders once again.

Merlin gasped through his gag, that was definitely going to form bruises, but at least it hurt less that the previous thing. Merlin was quickly able to blink away any form of tears that sprang up, that is until the club was brought down particularly hard on the top of his right shoulder.

For a moment, Merlin seemed to simply sit there in shock and then a roar suddenly surged through his mouth as he tried to lunge away. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and suddenly all he wanted was to hurry home to Gaius's chambers where he could curl up in a tiny corner and never think about this former knight again. Gaius would heal him and frown at him for letting himself be caught but then speak kind words and help him and make his shoulder not _hurt._

Merlin suddenly roared again, thrashing blindly from pain, and a pot suddenly shot accord the room just inches from where Finley stood. Merlin, whose eyes were firmly shut, had no idea where the sudden smashing sound originated from, however it made him shake and desperately wish that somehow he'd get out of there and back to Gaius so that his mentor could put salve on it or something because it burned. It really _burned!_

Finely turned around to look behind him, wondering what had happened. He stared at the pot that was lying next to his feet, then up at Merlin.

"Did you do that?" He asked, looking delightedly at Merlin. "You are more fun than I thought!"

Merlin forced his eyes open, panting and glaring at Finley in angry confusion.

"Magic, you can do magic?" Finley smiled happily. "Oh this will be so much more fun now, does your precious prince know?" He laughed when Merlin glared at him the best he could and then raised the club again. "Let's continue!"

He brought it down on Merlin's shoulders in a quick succession of blows.

Merlin gasped for breath and tried to figure out how he could know yet thinking was almost impossible as the blows came and came and refused to stop even as he tried to communicate through the gag that he already hurt and he didn't have to keep going because if he wanted to, for some horrid reason, hurt him he'd already accomplished his goal! How did he know? Merlin didn't think he could even use magic unless he said it aloud, right? He could do strange simple little things, but not magic like the books taught him! Why didn't Finley stop? He was hurting him! Once again, Merlin yelped through the gag, desperately trying to communicate that the former knight had already accomplished his goal and he could stop!

Finley grinned at Merlin's struggles then frowned. "This is taking too long, I think I'll focus on one shoulder instead." He raised the club and slammed down a few strokes on Merlin's left shoulder until he heard it crack. "There we go!" He cried.

Merlin gasped and yelped and sobbed again, struggling and thus jarring his shoulder more. He threw his head back and let out a cry, and only moments later there was a humongous _crack._

Finley turned his head toward where the noise had come from outside. He smiled when he saw that the tree in front of his house had fallen over. "Powerful little thing, aren't you?" He asked.

Merlin again forced his eyes open, staring slightly blurry eyed at the former knight. He frowned and tried to convey courage and a semblance of an angry look. He tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out what Finley was talking about.

"Your magic," Finely said, when Merlin looked at him. "Your magic is very powerful, it is amazing that you can do it without incantations."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror (how did he know?) and he shook his head quickly. He tried to look confused as if he didn't know what Finley was talking about, though Merlin wasn't sure if he looked convincing or not.

"Do something else!" Finley said, sounding like a child. "Do some magic for me!"

"Wh? N, I'dun'av'ic!" Merlin sobbed softly through the gag. "Wh'ta'in b'ut?"

"Do something!" Finely yelled, then his face turned dark. "Or I might have to play with you some more."

"Bu'I'du'no'ic!" Merlin cried. "'Ease, le'm'go!"

"Wrong answer." Finley said, bringing his club down on Merlin's shoulder again.

"No, 'lease!" Merlin sobbed. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the next hit, crying out loudly as it hit right on the edge of his left shoulder and his eyes fluttered before the club was yanked out of Finley's hand and it went flying across the room, smashing into the wall before rolling under the cot.

"Amazing!" Finely exclaimed running to get the club. "Do it again!"

Merlin stared at Finley as he continued to cry softly. He had already shown his magic already, but he didn't even know how he'd done it! He had tried using a spell earlier and it hadn't worked. Throwing the club must have been subconscious. He silently continued to stare at Finley, trying to figure out the best course of action.

"Show me!" Finley said, holding the club up and swinging it down on Merlin's other shoulder.

Again the club flew out of Finley's hand, this time smashing out of the window and sending shards of glass spattering out onto the forest floor. Merlin stared after it, shocked that he'd just done that.

Finley grabbed the whip from the box and held it up.

"Do this!" He said, bringing it down on Merlin's shoulders a few times.

After a moment Merlin screamed, arching his back as his eyes flashed a molten shade of gold. Moments later not only the whip, but Finley as well was tossed across the room and smashed into the door.

Finley slumped to the ground, dazed, then stood up shakily.

"Don't do that to me!" He complained. "I don't like it!" He picked up the whip once more. "I have to hurt you now, because you hurt me. No magic this time!"

Merlin shrank away, not quite able to figure out what was happening beyond that fact that pain laced up his shoulders and his fingers were going numb. He sobbed and flinched away and begged through the gag and after a moment he was blinded with pain and terror and again Finley was thrown across the room as Merlin screamed. He shook in his bonds, tears pouring down his face as his shoulders yelled for medical attention.

"I told you not to!" Finely yelled as he stood up. "I am not having fun anymore!" He stormed over to the box and pulled out another larger club with metal on it. "Maybe this will teach you!" He advanced toward Merlin, raising the club as he went. Suddenly, however, the club seemed to gain several tons and it smashed to the ground as its heavy weight pulled it away from Finley.

Merlin stared, shaking and terrified by the angry madness gleaming in the former knight's eyes.

"I told you no!" Finley glared at the club that was now to heavy for him to lift, then raised his gaze to Merlin. He then raised his fist. "I will have to punish you!" He punched Merlin is the jaw quickly.

Merlin's head snapped backwards, hitting the back of the chair, and moments later the boy slumped, unconscious.

Finley finally smiled once more. "We will have more fun tomorrow!" He said excitedly to Merlin. "Then you will be awake!"

Grinning, he turned and walked into the small room adjacent to the main room they were in.

* * *

**AN: **_So, clearly Finley is no longer in his right mind... Please review and tell me what you think. I think next chapter is less violent. _


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke the morning after Merlin's capture to the voice of George. He quickly pulled a pillow over his head and moaned.

"Where is Merlin?" he asked George, not particularly wanting to deal with the other servant.

"I was told that your previous manservant did not arrive today and is missing, thus I am his replacement. Breakfast, Sire? I have a variety including scrambled eggs, over easy eggs, and of course pickled eggs with side of bread, toasted bread, sausage of two varieties, milk, wine, water, and a few selections of fruit, Sire."

"Is my father dining with me this morning?" He asked, looking at the huge breakfast George had brought him. "And what do you mean Merlin is missing?"

"I was not informed that the king will be dining with you, Sire, and as for your servant's disappearance, I have little knowledge on that subject. You may want to speak to the court physician or look at a letter which arrived this morning delivered by an old and unrecognized old man to a guard. I have been informed to tell you to discount it although I do have it here for you to read, should you so choose."

Arthur held his hand out. "Let me see it." He said authoritatively.

"Here, Sire. The king told me to tell you that no rescue attempt shall be made, though you are permitted to see the letter so you know that your servant will not be returning."

"What?" Arthur yelped, tearing open the letter. "What do you mean?" He quickly read that letter.

_My dear Prince,_

_I would love to inform you that I have your servant. If you want him back then you must come to the clearing a few miles outside the main gates. Come alone or your servant will suffer more than he already has._

_Sincerely, _

_Sir Finley_

Arthur threw the paper across the room in rage. "How dare he! George ready my horse at once!"

"Sire, the king has expressly informed me that you must not go. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave this room if you do not agree that you will not look for your former servant. The king says that if someone is to go after the traitor, it will not be you and they will likely not be able to bring Merlin back," George told Arthur calmly.

"Well then may I go and see Gaius?" Arthur stared at George.

"Of course Sire. I will accompany you for safety's sake. Do you not want any breakfast?"

"I most certainly do not!" Arthur hissed then stood up. "I am going to see Gaius."

"Of course, Sire," George nodded, backing away quickly. "Shouldn't you dress first, Sire?"

Arthur glanced down at himself then quickly grabbed himself a red shirt and brown trousers. He ducked behind the screen in his room and stepped out a moment later.

"Now move out of my way," he growled.

"Shoes, Sire?" George held up a pair of boots. "I picked them to match the threads of your shirt, Sire."

"You did what?" Arthur looked at George incredulously. He waved his hand as George started to reply. "I don't care. Let's go."

George watched as Arthur yanked the boots on and then he hurried after him, trailing behind quickly so as not to fall behind. He scurried along until Arthur marched into Gaius's room. The old man spun around and his face fell when he saw that it wasn't Merlin.

"What can I do for you?" Gaius asked, his voice somewhat sad.

"What can I do for you, _Sire_?" George quickly corrected him.

"Shut up George," Arthur snapped. "Gaius what has happened to Merlin? Do you know anything?"

"No, simply that he was gone this morning and that he had been abducted. I heard that knights may go try to find his kidnapper however... I hear that Merlin's life is not their first priority..."

"It is not," Arthur said then leaned to whisper to Gaius. "But I plan on going to meet with whoever sent the note later, can you give me something to knock out George and the guards if needed?"

"Sire, this would put you in peril, and I cannot do that," Gaius frowned. "But if you agree to take someone, say Sir Leon, secretly I would agree. I have heard that Sir Leon has a soft spot for Merlin."

Arthur sighed but agreed, "I'll take Leon with me when I go, he will follow me and not my father's orders I believe."

"He does seem to be loyal to you, Arthur," Gaius nodded. He then spoke more loudly. "Here, this will help your headache sire."

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur said and then motioned to George. "Let's go back to my room."

Arthur walked out, George close on his heals.

MMM

George, it seemed, could not be made to take royal food. Arthur had been offering the deserts soaked in sleep tonic for some time and he simply continued to refuse.

"I cannot eat until you are completely finished," George repeated.

"George please do not make me order you to eat!" Arthur pleaded.

"Sire? Why would you want me to eat your food?" George looked confused.

"M-Merlin used to eat with me." Arthur said in a fake tearful voice. "You... Would be helping me greatly if you did so, my father would be pleased that I was getting over that servant..." He trailed off and once again offered George the food.

"Well, I suppose, Sire," George tried a bit. "Very good, Sire."

After a moment George swayed, grabbing the table as he yawned.

"What is the matter George?" Arthur asked.

"Sire, you... Your food! It... It might have been... Poisoned!" George yawned suddenly, slumping to the floor. "It has been an honor... To be... Service... Even if Merlin's right... You are... Prat..."

Arthur smirked as he watched George fall asleep then walked to the door. He opened it quietly and looking up and down the hall, saw the guards at the end. He walked over to them and hurriedly spoke. "Go and get Gaius for me! George collapsed, hurry! Both of you!"

The two guards hurried away, paying no notice to Arthur as he slipped away.

MMM

Finley walked out of the side room two mornings after he'd first caught Merlin and knelt down next to the servant boy he had captured. It was almost time to take the boy to the prince!

The serving boy looked almost ready, Finley thought, with his swollen black eye, broken fingers on his right hand, many lacerations from the whip, several burns and his dislocated shoulders. Now he only needed a little more work to make him perfect, Finley suspected a broken ankle and maybe some ribs would do it.

He grabbed the bucket of water that was next to him and threw it in the boy's face. "Up and at 'em!"

Merlin gasped awake, squirming away from Finley, panting from the freezing water pouring down his head and dripping from his hair. He closed his eyes tightly against the flashes of pain and the absences of his magic due to a iron thing on one wrist. He stared up at Finley with more fear than anger now.

"Guess what!" Finely squealed. "Today you are going back to your prince if he comes for you! Then I will inform him you have magic and you will demonstrate when I make you and then you can go back to Camelot!"

"Wha? No! Ple'wh, I'won!" Merlin cried through the gag. "I won'd'ma'c! Don'e'n 'ave ma'c!"

"Oh yes you do!" Finely said excitedly. "And you will show it to your prince if you want to live, of course what he does to you afterwards is not my problem. But first I want to do a couple more things to you." He reached down and untied Merlin, but left the gag in. "There you go!" He said, stepping back.

Merlin instinctively scrambled away, glancing to the door, trying to see if he could run.

"No you can't leave yet," Finely said, glancing in the direction Merlin was looking. "I haven't done anything to you yet!" He stepped forward and cornered Merlin.

Then he raised his leg quickly and swiped Merlin's feet out from under him sending Merlin rolling to the ground.

Merlin let out a cry, pulling his knees to his chest and turning himself into a tiny ball. He did his best to protect his stomach as he tucked his head in and tried to be as tiny as possible.

Finely growled and kicked Merlin in the chest a few times until he heard the distinct crack of a rib or two breaking. "There we go!" He smiled. "That is better!"

Merlin sobbed and tried to roll away.

"Lea'm'a'on!" Merlin cried, pain racing through him again. He tried to use his magic and failed. "Sto'! P'ease!"

"Only one more thing to do!" Finely said. "Then we will go and see your prince." He pulled Merlin into a sitting position with his left leg stretching out in front of him. Quickly he stomped hard on the appendage a couple of times. After a moment there was a crack and a broken cry from Merlin.

"Alright," Finely said sadly. "All done, let's go now shall we? I can't wait to see how the prince reacts to your magic!" He hoisted Merlin up and carried him out the door and out into the woods.

MMM

Arthur slowly made his way through the woods to the clearing that Finley had talked about. He had had a hard time getting out of town and it had taken quite a while. He hoped that they would be there when he arrived.

"Sire, we are nearing the clearing, should I hang back now?" Leon spoke softly. "I understand that Merlin's life is in danger. I will be directly behind you, however, Sire."

"Yes, thank you Sir Leon," Arthur nodded. He then whispered. "Here, stay here. I will go ahead to the clearing."

Arthur then crept away, sneaking into the clearing and keeping a hand on his sword uneasily. After a moment, a man in a cloak entered the clearing, Merlin being drug after him. Arthur tensed, his heart clenching. Merlin looked terrible from what Arthur could see. Merlin was yet hidden in shadow, but he was staring at the ground, leaning heavily against the villain next to him. He didn't bother to look up or try to move away but instead hung there like a limp rag doll.

When the man's hood was pulled down it revealed Arthur's once trusted knight, however his eyes now gleamed with madness.

"Hello!" Finely called. "I have your servant here!" He gestured down at Merlin, who he had let down on the grass. "I have very much enjoyed our time together in the past few days. Are you ready to have him back now?"

"What have you done to him?" Arthur growled, straining to analyze Merlin's condition despite the heavy shadowing which shielded his view. Arthur said the next sentence slowly as he stared at the man he'd once admired as a true and loyal knight of Camelot. "And what's happened to you?"

"Oh I had fun with him!" Finely said ignoring Arthur second question. "I think he only has some dislocated shoulders, some broken fingers, the whip lashes, a few burns, a broken ankle, a few broken ribs and of course a black eye! I didn't do too much to him but I'm ready to give him back now! I have one thing to show you first." Finely reached down and pulled an iron cuff off of Merlin. He then reached for the club he had brought along. "Are you ready?"

"Wha... What? Stop! Leave... Leave him alone!" Arthur gasped in horror as his servant's condition became known to him. "How... How could you do this? You were honorable! Nobel! I respected you! How... Why? Why would you do this to anyone? How were you ever a knight of Camelot!"

Arthur began to rush toward Finley in a rage.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Finely exclaimed. "Not too close my prince! Wait where you are! I promise I won't hurt him much if at all. Just watch!" He raised the club and swung it down at Merlin's already hurt shoulders.

When it made contact, Merlin writhed away with a scream of anguish. His eyes flew open, wide with terror and pain. He gasped for breath and suddenly his eyes landed on Arthur. Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion and the terror as he felt his magic preparing itself to defend him. Merlin pushed it away and stared at Arthur, trying to calm his ragged breaths and make his eyes void of tears.

"Arth... Arthur?" Merlin whimpered, staring at the prince in shock. Was he really there, or was this just another hopeful vision?

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. "Are you okay? What happened? What is he talking about?"

Finley, however, was frowning down at Merlin. "I want you to do the magic!" He shouted, as he brought the club down again. "Do it!"

"I can't! I don't... Don't... Please, stop!" Merlin cried, trying to scramble away from Finley and collapsing almost immediately, panting from the effort.

"Do it," Finely growled. "The prince needs to see it! You'll not disappoint me other wise this will go on for a while!" He pulled out a knife and brandished it at Merlin. "Throw it away! Otherwise you will find out how sharp it is."

Merlin sobbed and shook his head.

"I don't have it... I don't! I'm not a... a... Stop! Arthur please!" Merlin cried as Finley abruptly began to use the knife. Arthur began forward again but the knife held to Merlin's throat stopped his short. Merlin wanted desperately to use his magic but another part of him forced it away, forced it to retreat inside him because Arthur _could not_ know! Still, it burned inside him, straining to be let out.

Arthur looked at Finely. "Why would you think that Merlin, of all people, has magic? He is the least likely person to have magic!"

"He has it!" Finely whined. "I saw it, I know he does!"

"I don't! I don't," Merlin sobbed, curling into a tiny ball despite how his body screamed for him not to move. "He's lying! Arthur!"

Finley growled angrily and quickly walked a few paces away from Merlin in anger before turning and rushing back at the boy, knife abandoned in exchange for just beating Merlin with his fists.

Merlin tried to keep silent for a moment before his cries were renewed, echoing loudly through the trees in the forest. They made Arthur's heart ache to hear anyone, let alone Merlin, cry out like that. After a moment, however, Arthur was shocked to feel the temperature plummet. The sky suddenly darkened and deep, black rain clouds suddenly blocked the sun. A rumble of thunder was heard and it began to rain. Finley, for one, seemed not to even notice.

"Perform magic!" He shouted. "I know you can, do it! Do it, sorcerer!"

Arthur watched as Finley's anger increased, and along with it the storm worsened. The wind howled, and Arthur gasped in realization. Merlin was not the sorcerer, it was Finley. No wonder he had gone mad, after he left Camelot he'd begun to practice sorcery!

Merlin, too, didn't seem to notice the storm for he was far too concerned with trying to escape the pain which suddenly flooded his world. He sobbed and gasped as his already aching body was further injured, when suddenly the hits and punches suddenly stopped leaving him whimpering and crying as he tucked his head into his lap and tried to make himself small as possible.

Arthur had called for Leon and rushed in to pull Finely off of Merlin. He grabbed the man and pulled him backwards off of Merlin and fell to the ground along with Finely.

He watched as Leon burst into the clearing and rushed over to them.

"Sire?" Leon's voice was almost desperate as he hit Finley over the head and then lugged him off of his prince. "Sire, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Arthur said. "Merlin isn't though." He sprung to his feet and rushed over to Merlin who was curled up on the ground.

"Merlin?" He asked tentatively, reaching out to touch Merlin's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Merlin frantically skittered away, his tears mixing with the rain which still poured down, muddying the ground and Merlin's palms and knees.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly. "It's me, Arthur! Leon has Finely. It's okay, he won't hurt you."

"I can't show Arthur, I don't have any!" Merlin suddenly wailed. "Don't have magic. Don't, don't don't..."

"It's okay Merlin. I know you don't. Finely obviously was trying to blame you for what he was doing," Arthur tried to reassure his servant.

"Wha... What?" Merlin's eyes suddenly turned upwards. "Arthur? What... You're not... Where is he? Where is he? Where'd he go? Is he... Gone?"

"He is gone," Arthur said. "Leon has him captured, he won't hurt you."

"Why... Why is it raining?" Merlin suddenly seemed to notice the mud all around him and he frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Finley was angry and I think he made it storm." Arthur said, looking a bit confused. "How are you?"

"That's a... Ridiculous question you... Prat!" Merlin wheezed as he tried to laugh and ended up making his broken ribs burn with pain. He winced and tried to clench a hand to his stomach, but his arm hardly moved at all. Instead it gave a very feeble flop which caused Merlin to bite back a scream.

"Sire!" Leon suddenly spoke up. "If his shoulders are dislocated, we must reset them before the damage is undo-able."

Arthur stared down at Merlin for a second then up at Leon. He nodded at the knight and moved behind Merlin. "Hold him forward please Leon."

Leon maneuvered into the correct position and the two went about resetting both of Merlin's shoulders which resulted in Merlin panting for breath, but glad that they were able to do something for him without Gaius.

"We need to get him back to Gaius. I will carry back the prisoner, Sire, if you wish to take Merlin," Leon suggested.

"Thank you, Leon," Arthur smiled. The two then made their ways back toward Camelot, Merlin finally fainting from pain and exhaustion part way there.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, shaking the boy gently. "He is out, let's get him to Gaius fast!"

Leon nodded in agreement and they rode off toward Camelot.

* * *

**AN: **_The final chapter will be all of the much needed comfort and healing for Merlin. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_Okay, so I admit that the characters are a bit OCC here, but **Anna Davenport **and I opted for a cute sort of 'friend' ending. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

The gates of Camelot were opening with the morning sunlight, and the guards gasped when they saw who was hurrying down the path.

"Sire?" One spoke up, but Arthur just shook his head.

"Leon, get Finley into the dungeons. I must get Merlin to Gaius and then speak with my father."

"Of course, Sire," Leon nodded, hurrying in one direction, Arthur in the other. Arthur soon arrived in Gaius' room only to find the old man pacing nervously. When Arthur entered, Gaius looked relieved and then shocked when he saw Merlin.

"What happened?" Gaius gasped.

"Merlin is in a bad way," Arthur huffed and puffed from his run. "He was... Hurt by Finley. Hurt badly. Please tend to him, I must speak with my father. Finley is now in the dungeons."

"Of course. Arthur, thank you for bringing him home," Gaius glanced up.

"Of course," Arthur replied before hurrying away.

The next hours were long and grueling. No matter where Gaius looked, more injures came into view. Merlin had broken bones and lacerations and burns. He had two dislocated shoulders which had been poorly set and a rib which had come close to puncturing a lung. Gaius was just finishing up when Arthur burst through the door.

"How is he?" Were Arthur's first words.

"He will live but... He had a narrow escape. It's good you for him home quickly as you did. He will likely wake tomorrow. You should return to your chambers."

"I... Perhaps. Yes, perhaps. The king is... Rather... Enraged, however he will not take it out on Merlin. I cannot, unfortunately, stay here. If we wakes in the night, please send a messenger."

"Of course, Sire," Gaius nodded.

With that, Arthur hurried away. Gaius watched Merlin long into the night and it wasn't until the next morning that Merlin finally woke.

MMM

Arthur peeked his head in the door the next morning. Gaius was asleep and Merlin faced in the other direction. Quietly, Arthur crept in, sneaking over toward Merlin as to not wake him or Gaius. He was surprised, however, when Merlin's voice floated through the room as Merlin rolled onto his other side.

"Took you long enough... Prat," Merlin's voice was hoarse and scratched against the cold morning air. "Stop! Sorry... You can come closer... Sorry... It's just a reflex."

"It's alright," Arthur said, waving a hand dismissively. "It's bound to be difficult, after all he did hurt you for a couple days... How are you feeling now?"

"Uh... Other than like I was run over with by ten wagons, not too bad," Merlin tried to grin and instead found a grimace on his face. "Thank you, for coming. I... He... I was afraid no one would come for me..."

"I couldn't leave you!" Arthur said. "I hate George!"

"The servant who talks about brass?" Merlin almost laughed and then he suddenly gasped with pain, an arm snaking around his rib cage.

"Ugh!" Arthur exclaimed. "Don't say anymore about brass! Or protocol! I did enjoy slipping a sleeping potion into the food I gave him so I could come find you! He admitted you were right and I think he called me a prat!"

"Good for him," Merlin began to chuckle before he let out a pained cry and he clutched his ribs. "Stop making me laugh... Prat... My ribs are broken!"

"I'm... Sorry," Arthur winced. "I didn't mean to."

"S'not your fault," Merlin tried to get his gaps under control. "What ended up happening? I... Don't remember much... Just him... Well... Never mind, just him and things."

"He accused you of magic but then he got angry and it began to storm! The angrier he got the harder the storm so I deduced that he has magic," Arthur said. "Then we brought you back. My father is ordering that Finley be treated as any sorcerer, but my father is sending compensation to Finley's village as they just lost their lord."

"Oh... Really?" Merlin gulped. "So, uh, he's a sorcerer? I see..."

"Yes he is," Arthur said. "I don't think you are though so you don't have to worry. He was crazy to think that you would have magic!"

"Yeah, crazy," Merlin nodded, his face pale. After a moment he softly cleared his throat. "I don't know when I'll be up and about, Arthur. I feel okay but... Well... I don't know... Sorry, I'll come back if you need me of course. Of course you need me. Sorry, never mind I said anything."

"Take time off Merlin," Arthur said. "You were hurt pretty badly. Gaius won't let you come to work anytime soon, I don't think."

"Who knows with Gaius," Merlin sighed. "I hope to be up soon. I don't know when my bones'll be healed but I'll be there soon as they start. And... I'll be up for anything again, I guess. Training and whatever. I'm going to get bored..."

"I'm sure the knights would love to have you polish their boots," Arthur raised an eyebrow. "If you want something to do."

"Uh, no!" Merlin said a little too quickly as memories of Finley in the armoury breaking his leg jumped to mind. Clearing his throat Merlin said more slowly. "No, I'd rather not."

"Okay," Arthur said slowly. "I'll see if I can come up with anything else..."

"Anything else is probably good," Merlin agreed. "Probably. Just not in the armoury."

"Okay," Arthur said, not understanding. "What else could you do?"

"Uh, I could polish the boots somewhere besides the armoury. At least it'd keep me busy," Merlin suggested.

"You could do them in here," Arthur sugguested. "I'm sure I can get someone to bring them up here or to my chambers."

"Okay, at least it'll keep my mind busy and away from... Bad dreams. Thank you, Arthur," Merlin smiled slightly. "Really, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Arthur nodded, studying Merlin carefully. After a moment Arthur grinned. "Just come back so I can send George away!"

"Okay, Arthur," Merlin nodded without further comment. "I'll try."

"Good," Arthur looked down at his servant. "I guess... I should probably let you rest?"

"Er, sure, if you want. Could you maybe wake Gaius before you go? I... Uh... I was bored before... Just bored, and it'd be nice to have someone awake in here," Merlin glanced away quickly.

"I..." Arthur glanced over at the sleeping physician. "I could stay? I just don't want to tire you out."

"I don't care. I don't care who is here and who is awake, I just want someone to be awake, you know?" Merlin wished desperately Arthur could understand Merlin's sudden instinctual fear of being alone with his nightmares and flashbacks to when he thought no one was coming for him and he would never find his way home... Merlin shuddered.

Arthur sat down awkwardly on the bed next to Merlin and looked at his servant. "I'm not quite sure I understand but I will stay if you want me too."

"You, or Gaius, or Leon, or someone, whoever," Merlin smiled. "Thanks, though, for staying or something. Or you can just wake Gaius I just... I don't really want to be alone... Yet."

"Cause you are afraid." Arthur said, then quickly continued when he saw the look on Merlin's face. "Not that that is bad, it's okay to be afraid, I just... I think I understand."

"I'm not afraid," Merlin scowled, looking away.

Arthur looked at him. "It's okay to be afraid."

"Well fine but I'm not," Merlin glared at Arthur. "Just because I don't want to be lonely doesn't mean I'm afraid. You can leave. Go ahead... See if I care..."

"Merlin," Arthur said, then slumped slightly. "Fine, I'll go then." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"No wait!" Merlin chewed on his lip. "Um... Sorry... I don't know... Look, after Finley I'm just... It's different, you know? Well, maybe you don't know, but I feel different. Sorry if I snapped at you."

"Whatever," Arthur sighed, walking back over. "I'm just saying that it's okay to be afraid, to be scared 'cause something happened."

"You really can't take a hint can you?" Merlin sighed. "I wish you'd stop saying that. For a prince you certainly can lack a bit of tactfulness. Just because it might be the truth doesn't mean you need to say it so bluntly. What if Gwen or the knights hear? I don't want them to. Or Morgana."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I get that you don't want anyone else to hear."

"Thanks..." Merlin smiled a moment later. "You're not the only one who tries to have a bit of honor it whatever it is you knights call it."

"Honor, Merlin, very good," Arthur looked surprised. "I'm glad you are becoming one of us."

"I do make a small effort," Merlin beamed a little. "See?"

"It's the only effort." Arthur muttered.

Merlin's face fell a bit, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm clearly still working on the bravery bit..."

Arthur looked up quickly at that. "No, no, no I didn't mean mean that! Uh…"

"Obviously, as you keep pointing out, I am afraid after what just happened! Sorry, I don't know why I said that..."

"Merlin, that is not what I meant! You are brave, but it is reasonable to be scared, or frightened, especially if something like that happened. I have seen you be brave…" he frowned as he looked at Merlin. "I know you can be, despite being a coward half the time."

"Oh... Well thanks," Merlin gave a real smile.

"Are you done moping yet?" Arthur asked but he smiled to let Merlin know he was joking.

"Yeah, pretty much," Merlin chuckled. "Ouch! Honestly Arthur, much as I love laughing, my ribs do hurt! Thanks, though. Oh look, Gaius is waking!"

Gaius yawned and turned over, looking shocked when he saw the prince.

"Sire?" He gasped. "You're here early."

"That I am Gaius," Arthur said, glancing at Merlin. "That I am."

"Well, thanks," Merlin smiled. "I'll be okay now Gaius is awake. Thanks."

"Alright," Arthur stood up. "I will have the knights bring their boots up! Have fun with that!"

"Oh yeah... Gee thanks," Merlin rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face. He certainly wasn't a coward, but Arthur didn't have to know that. Still, it was nice knowing that he wasn't a total weakling in Arthur's eyes. That afternoon when the boots were brought up to him he complained to Gaius a little however secretly he was happy knowing that, if only a little, Arthur was his friend.

The End.

* * *

**AN: **_Please review! And thank you for all of the reviews on the previous chapters :)_


End file.
